The invention relates to bipolar coagulation instruments, especially microcoagulation instruments, having two coagulation electrodes across which a voltage can be established by connecting the electrodes to the terminals of a high-frequency voltage source.
Particularly in operations in deep-lying body cavities, for example laryngeal operations, coagulation probes can be disadvantages, because it can be very difficult to control in a measured way the coagulating action effected by the probe. To deal with this difficultly, bipolar coagulation tongs have been developed. However, these can be hard to manipulate properly, especially when the operating location is in deep-lying body cavity. Also, the instrument can to a very disadvantageous extent block the surgeon's view into the body cavity.